


[Not] Taking Him for Granted

by olalapuu



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Past Character Death, Understanding Aiba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olalapuu/pseuds/olalapuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakurai Sho and Aiba Masaki were in established relationship and trying to deal with Sho's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Not] Taking Him for Granted

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: English isn't my mother language and this work is an unbeta'd work (you've been warned)
> 
> This is the first time I post something on AO3, so...any comments/thoughts are appreciated but it won't hurt to do it nicely? Thank you in advance.

“Sho-chan, are you sure you’re throwing these away?”

Sho heard his lover asked from the living room, a few meters away from his current place where he sat on the floor and put his collection books and novels into a cardboard.

“Throwing what away?” Sho asked him back, because he was sure there were a lot of things he wanted to throw away but hardly got a spare time, given the chance now, he was packing his belongings because he was moving out tomorrow. To moving in and start living together with his lover.

“These!” His lover’s voice faded away as he described what he had found inside the cardboard. “Some albums… and… letters.”

 _Shit._ Sho sat up and headed towards the living room, where he had left some memories from the past that would end up ruining what he had now. “Uh, just…,” he froze.

Aiba already had the album spread on his laps, studying the pictures there, pictures of Sho and his long lost beloved one shared a kiss or two, fed each other cakes, and other activities a couple would do. _This is bad_ , Sho thought. He held his breath trying to compose himself and find a right explanation as to why he still had them kept in his apartment despite his one-year long relationship with Aiba. And he didn’t like the idea of telling lies to Aiba even if it meant he had to make himself a bad guy by hurting the man he loved right now.

Aiba didn’t deserve it.

So he opened his mouth to speak but had to close it again when Aiba initiatively broke the silence first. “These aren’t something you should throw away, though.”

Sho frowned, “Was that sarcasm?”

“…No?” Aiba looked at him in disbelief. “Why would I be sarcastic?”

Sho decided to lock gaze with Aiba for a brief second to see if his lover did mean what he said or he was just acting cool and playing nice and kind lover to him because he was in a denial to find out that his boyfriend betrayed him with these old pictures. Not that Aiba didn’t exactly know his history and his toughness might be the result of pity because it wasn’t actually a real break-up and more like death-do-them-apart and Aiba knew how hurt he was back then for losing the man. It’s understandable that Aiba would at least be considerate because he probably would do the same if he was in Aiba’s shoes now. But he found no pretending in those pure, innocent eyes.

“Masaki…” he sighed in defeat, apologetically.

“I truly think that you’re so adorable here, with him. I don’t mind you keeping these as reminiscence. You loved him a lot, didn’t you, Sho-chan?”

Oh, he did, _yes_.

Very much.

“What’s his name, again?”

“Satoshi.”

Oh _damn_ , how he missed calling his name, and he couldn’t help saying the name again, “Ohno Satoshi.”

Aiba looked at him in the eye, and Sho couldn’t help but diverting his eyes to… to the innocent standing lamp or street artist’s painting hung on the living room wall, anywhere but Aiba’s sincere eyes. As if knowing Sho's uncertainty, Aiba tried to reassure him, “In case you are worried about me, really you don’t have to.”

Sho didn't say anything in reply to that. He technically went speechless, he couldn't say a word. Just wondering, what kind of a man is the man he’s dating now.

And the feeling on his chest was about to burst, so he cup Aiba's cheeks and leaned down to press his lips against Aiba's. Pulling back far enough just to whisper the words he want Aiba to hear, “God, oh God I love you so much.”

"I know," Aiba giggled and Sho couldn't help but to kiss him again, kiss him some more. Impatient and needy, but not forceful. Or rough.

Sho kissed him with the right amount of pressure to show how complicated Sho’s feeling and emotion were at the moment.

Ohno had been the best thing ever happened in his life, and his gone wasn’t making Sho think less of him, but now that God had sent Aiba to him, maybe it’s the time to treasure Ohno in a different way, and put him somewhere special in the deepest corner of his heart.

Yeah, it would be difficult.

But Aiba would be here for him, right?


End file.
